


by the end of azure

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Romance, Slow Burn, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: Come what it may, the realization of something had gone far, far away has yet to reach both of them, as they weaved through the means of the melody they created together.





	1. a song, untitled

Autumn surely gotten close to end, since most of trees around town already away from the usual green, leaves of different color — red and yellow hue, littered the road left and right. Though, there’s no apparent sign that Winter knocked on the doors, except the more and more chilly night that has become. Also, several stores on the shopping district, too, already up with advance notice of holiday’s sale and promotion, boosting the spirit of Winter holiday even more.

However, there’s no such holiday for Roselia’s band practice, especially when they are busy with making more new song.

Sayo checked her phone once, the forecast didn’t show any umbrella mark, only a warm sun in the last days of Autumn to become of today. She was already set before the cafe in front of Circle studio, five minutes before their designated meeting time with a rather bad news. She rested her guitar case near the table, though she ordered nothing in particular at the cafe as she waited, thinking that it shouldn’t be long from the designated time for them to be assembled.

Spotting a shade of tame purple walking closer to her spot, Sayo finally saw the vocalist of Roselia walked alone.

“Don’t tell me, Imai-san can’t come for today’s practice too?”

It was one peaceful Saturday, though almost everyday a certain brown-haired _gyaru_ bassist hanging around the vocalist which is not easy to miss. Not only that they were going to the same school, but also their houses are close, so Yukina and Risa would always come together for practice. Risa’s absence meant whether she’s busy with her part-time work, or something else in which Yukina would explain.

“Risa got something to do with her dance club.” Yukina answered. “Hearing you said that, where’s Ako and Rinko?”

“Shirokane-san visited her relatives,” Sayo tapped her fingers on the round cafe table as she repeated the order. “And Udagawa-san, well, I discovered from her older sister that she will have a mock exam on Monday so I told her to be home and study.”

Yukina nodded at the explanation. “Guess we can’t hold a practice today, then.” Her gaze went to the Circle building. “I’ll go cancel the reservation then.”

“But Minato-san, how about the song we’re going to discuss about?”

Yukina stopped, “How about discussing it in my home?”

“Huh?”

“My father’s studio has enough equipment, if you want to play the guitar. Also it’s free; rather than both of us have to split to pay for rent hours here.” Seeing Sayo’s brows crooked, Yukina paused. “Is ... something wrong with that?”

“N-no. It’s ... a good idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sayo faintly remembered the way, since they ever go to Risa’s house once for brainstorming a song idea, with Risa said ‘ _I baked cookies for everyone~_ ’ and that day went with pure relaxation than to be called ‘training’. It’s not like Sayo minded, well, taking it easy is needed at times.

 _Why the hesitation?_ Sayo thought to herself as she walked. Firstly, cancelling the studio booking, and then to Yukina’s house. She kept the silence with Yukina walked in front of her leading the way. Now that the silence keeping her mind buzzing, Sayo noticed that this is the first time since they have been alone together. Perhaps, Sayo found it strange, since they are rarely walking if not with full Roselia members. It wasn’t like Sayo keeping a gap between her and Yukina, there hasn’t been any tinge of problem sparked between them.

Yukina’s house wasn’t exactly special, it’s a simple common two-story house which was not exceptionally big, perhaps almost identical to Risa’s except the small garden and the paint color. She then brought Sayo to the back, beyond the carpeted door, after saying hello to Yukina’s mom at the kitchen area.

“My father is out at the moment, so I can use the studio from the time being,” the grey-haired vocalist said.

The studio that Yukina said is equipped with sound-proof walls. A single long table by the farthest end is presented with mixing board, synthesizer, small keyboard, stand microphone and an open laptop. Beside the table, a display case contained CDs, trophies and maybe music-related books laid bare. As Yukina mentioned, there’s a speaker, pedal board and sets of amplifier for string instruments, though two guitars by the right area left untouched when Yukina took the connecting jack.

“It’s ... quite neat, isn’t it?” Sayo commented. Her eyes wandered a bit.

“I always used a guitar and laptop for Roselia’s music but yes, seeing father’s equipment made me somewhat motivated,” the vocalist nodded. “We don’t have drums here, though.”

“This is more than enough for me.” said Sayo. She plugged the jack to her guitar and began tuning, while Yukina booted her laptop. “So, how’s the song going?”

Yukina brought the laptop close to Sayo, on the top of the amplifier. The song—titled as _Track 07_ , is ready to play by the click. Yukina got an earphone ready.

“Here.” she shared one earbud. Sayo paused. Yukina awkardly withdrawn her hand. “Uh, so we can ... listen to it together.”

“O-oh. Okay.”

Sayo took the other end, eventually moved closer so she won’t pull on Yukina’s end.

“This is the part that I think of, I already asked father for some input but ... I don’t know whether you liked it ...”

Yukina pressed the play button. The hum of guitar kicks not long, followed by other instruments’ voices. A ballad, maybe, but not close to be a sad song. Roselia’s tune is never going ‘easy’, as in right at the point to make it’s easy to be defined. The song lasted for two minutes, and it’s still as far as the instruments only.

“It reminds me of _Nesshoku Starmine_.”

“Is that so?”

“Here, this part.”

“I see. Any ideas to add as to distinguish it from _Nesshoku_?”

“Let me get my guitar first.”

Sayo plucked out her earbud and took her guitar closer to them. Yukina opened the mixing software she usually used and opened the song file for Sayo to see the bits in details. Yukina replayed the particular verse that the guitarist asked a few times and Sayo filled her thoughts of how the flow of instruments in her opinion. The vocalist also added up things along the way, discussing how it would sound.

Not until one hour that they finally agreed on the piece, when Sayo asked. “Have you think of the lyrics, Minato-san?”

“Actually, I was about to ask you of it.”

“Huh? Me?” _but why?_ Sayo widened her eyes. Usually, Yukina who’ll be the one think of the lyrics. While she asked everyone of an input, she would’ve been thinking of something beforehand.

“I would like to know if you have something in mind.” Yukina continued. “Since I think, that verse we added earlier, it will be good to be a guitar solo part.”

“G-Guitar solo?” another breaks that Sayo didn’t expect, she was surely taken aback. “But, how it is related to ask me for lyrics?”

There lies a pause, Sayo tilted her head, waited. “Risa.” The guitarist blinked. “Risa said that it might be good to ask everyone for lyrics instead of me doing it every time. Since it’s ‘Roselia’ song, not ‘my song’ so …”

Is it actually alright for her to write lyrics, though? It wasn’t as particularly Sayo is good with words.

“I’ll … try to think about something, then.” Sayo slowly nodded. “For now, can we continue to complete the song?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

Usually, they would have more heads who’s talking, they would hear more thoughts on everything and someone would volunteer to break the ice. That day, that time, it’s only the two of them, continuously thinking to weave the song from top to bottom. Sayo sneaked to see Yukina was absorbed in the mixing, and vice versa, Yukina would see Sayo tinkering with her strings – both with the same mind, to complete the song.

“—This will do for now, I guess. We have yet to hear from Ako and Rinko.”

“Alright.”

Yukina clicked save, letting the software processed the song. Sayo stretched her arms and legs away from sitting.

“Oh, it’s already close to evening.” The guitarist checked the wall clock. “I think I should head back soon.”

“Wait, Sayo.”

Another hanging stillness, Sayo didn’t know why it happened often.

“I’ll … wait for the lyrics.”

“Yes, I’ll do my best.”

They would simply look at each other, Sayo felt that Yukina got many things to say, yet Yukina wasn’t speaking much. What they shared in for the day is of the same seriousness, the same level of concentration, nothing out of ordinary.

“Can I ask … something?”

“What is it, Minato-san?”

“That day,” Sayo would like to press about what ‘day’ Yukina mentioned of. Something hits her that a certain day, after she missed a practice day where they are supposed to discuss the song, she has yet to go back and explain to everyone - when one day a silly autumn rain started. “Is everything okay? With Hina, I mean.”

Sayo smiled softly. “I think there won’t be anything bad happened ever again.”

“That sounds great.” Yukina smiled as well, one of relieved beam. “You looked somewhat down the other day, I thought it’s about Hina.”

“Please, don’t worry about it.”

Yukina showed a serene glint Sayo rarely caught, though only for several passing seconds. Awkwardness started to fill the room, and it’s when Sayo made a beeline to change topic.

“I … need to be going. I’ll see you on the next practice.”

“Thank you for your ideas, Sayo. See you later.”

Yukina saw Sayo until her back disappeared from the block, murmuring that she had fun for the day to herself as she couldn’t stop smiling fondly to the day Sayo would finish a lyric for the new song.


	2. a brainstorm

_Lyrics?_ Sayo’s thoughts craddled in riddle as she struggled.

Her pen hasn’t been even moving once when she decided to try to write one sentence, decreased to one word at best – and now she couldn’t even find any single letter to start. She fiddled with dictionary next, proceeding to search for books or something she could use as reference, and after pacing here and there, the paper is still white.

Sayo heaved a sigh. She turned to her guitar atop her bed. The tune of earlier sprang in action and she opted to pick up the guitar instead of thinking any word that could fill in the blank.

“Why Minato-san wants me to?” she kept on playing. “I mean, the lyrics from her would be better, not to mention this ‘voice’ is …”

The momentum of rainy day coming to her, the particular time when Yukina asked about her condition and whether she received the umbrella from Hina or not, and then from earlier conversation, when Yukina showed her genuine relief.

_She really makes everyone worried, eh?_

“… and I have yet to find a ‘sound’ that I long for. I must’ve been a burden to her.” Yukina’s smile flashed on the back of her mind. “Also, I have found nothing for lyrics …”

Like she would say that she’s giving up – Yukina has trusted her for this, not to mention she said that it’s ‘Roselia’s song’ that must be made with everyone’s help not by one’s thoughts.

\--She will think of _something,_ for sure.

 

.

 

Or so she conceded.

Until the next practice day, though, Sayo has yet to write anything.

The turquoise-haired guitarist focused to explain the gist of what Yukina and herself had compiled as the song prototype to everyone. After Risa, Ako and Rinko understood the means of the song, Sayo played the guitar part once and Yukina going forth of the placement of instruments as how she composed the tune, they repeated a few times then Yukina heard the input from everyone.

Yukina made direct alteration to the song until everyone agreed, and Risa called in for a little break.

“The song is so cool! Right, Rinrin?”

“Mhm. Especially, the … guitar solo …”

“I agree with it! Sayo’s doing really good.”

Sayo tilted her head at the comment, “Is that so …? I do think it’s nothing special.”

“Do give yourself a little credit, Sayo.” Yukina chimed. “Also, you got to write the lyrics …”

“Eeh?! Sayo will write it?” and Risa quickly overpowered Yukina’s speech. Sayo narrowed her eyes at the blinding enthusiasm coming from everyone except the vocalist.

“I said, it’s nothing special.” She shook her head. She couldn’t stand the eye beams—that kind of sparkling, glittering one with utmost curiosity—and now she got three pairs of eyes fixed at her. “Mi, Minato-san, why did you have to tell about it?”

“Isn’t it the same when I asked Risa to think of something for _Rhodonite_?” Yukina was unfazed. Sayo didn’t recall about the process of making the particular song Yukina mentioned, since she mostly remembered of the chaos unfolded beforehand, the one with Risa’s absence. Though if she brought up she has had her difficulties, meaning she’s outsmarted by the bassist.

“I’m looking forward to it, Sayo-san! It must be a very, very, cool lyrics!”

“Uh, umm, yeah, Udagawa-san.” She fidgeted.

Perhaps she should opt browsing on CD store later for inspiration, or combing her way through library or bookstore. While there’s no deadline set, Sayo wanted to get over it quick, she would love to focus on her guitar more rather than mulling her time with lyrics writing.

 

.

 

Yeah, as if it is easy.

After practice, she bolted to the music shop, listening to varieties of newly released CDs there while paying attention on how the lyrics’ are flowing. She ended up paying more attention to how the guitar is played, and she went out of the shop with no results.

“Sayo?”

She walked up to find Yukina stood before her, as soon as she exited the shop and about to go home, her grip on her own guitar case fastened.

“O-Oh. Minato-san.” Sayo wanted to kick her own self to hear a tremble in her voice. It’s as if she has been caught in act doing something foul, Yukina tilted her head.

“What are you doing here? Getting something for your guitar?”

“Something … like that. How about you, Minato-san?”

“I’m here to get a newest music magazine.” Yukina answered. “What is it, do you still need something?”

“Actually, no.” Sayo scratched her cheek, but somehow she found it heavy to simply walk away. “Mind if I tag along?”

“? Sure.”

With a sudden thought of wanting to say that she’s surrendering the lyrics’ writing, Sayo re-entered the shop with Yukina. She silently stood there when Yukina browsed the stands and going up to the shelf. Yukina wanted to take out the book from such high place, and Sayo happened to unconsciously picked it up and brought it down to the vocalist. She found Yukina’s eyes widened, before her cheek tinted sudden red and she took the magazine from Sayo.

“T-Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

The magazine Yukina wanted is unsealed, the front page seemed to be a glimpse of some famous sound director in 5-page article. Yukina checked the table of content with a hum.

“What kind of music magazine is it, Minato-san?”

“They ever covered my father’s band once.” Yukina focused still at the pages. “Since then, I happened to buy it frequently. Though I think they’ll hardly cover for something like that anymore …”

A song that her father wrote. A song that driven her to the pursuit of her own in the vast world of music. A song that’s her father’s, yet when Yukina sang it, all Sayo sees is Yukina living within it, giving birth to the song as she sang it. _LOUDER_ , if she recalled, the lyrics are strong and uplifting, almost identical to the tune they were making for this seventh track.

_How to make a song with so much of impact like that? Maybe she needed to pour her emotion into—_

\--Ah.

That's it - Sayo should give it a shot with that clue.

“Sayo? Is something wrong? You’ve been staring to this way for awhile.”

“Thank you, Minato-san! I think I can finally write up something as the lyrics!”

“So you’re thinking deeply about that.” Yukina closed the magazine. “I see why you went off-tune a bit earlier.”

“I—I did?” the vocalist was as perceptive as ever, Sayo thought, one who’ll not hesitate to comment on the music’s flow.

“It’s alright. The song is in progress.” Yukina smiled, while Sayo grasped that she might be angry. “I love how your guitar sounded.”

“But if the lyrics are bad, the song will be bad … don’t you think?”

Yukina gave her a pat on the shoulder, moving on and stopped for Yukina to grasp at her open right palm, giving it a squeeze.

“… Don’t be. I know you’ll be doing well.” Another squeeze, the she let go. “If you’re stuck, you can always talk to me about it.”

[ “Why must me?” the question lies in silence. "What if the song failed, will you still accept it?" ]

.

“I’ll buy this one. Shall we go home, then?”


	3. attuned chime

“So, have you finished the lyrics?”

Yukina asked suddenly, when Roselia having a short break of practice. Usually, Yukina and Sayo would stay in the studio, while the rest is going out to buy drinks. Sayo turned to answer with a small smile – which Yukina thought as positive answer.

“I don’t think I’m done, but … I think I can show you.”

Sayo took her bag and searched for note where she scribbled the lyrics. Yukina waited with arms crossed, thinking what kind of lyrics that Sayo would write.

The notebook was cute, though, of dog patterns instead of basic plain notebook, Yukina couldn’t help but to hold her stare a bit when Sayo gave the lyrics to her.

“W-What is it? Hurry up and take it, Minato-san.”

“… Right.” The vocalist faking cough to her fist before she took the book and search for the lyrics page. There are ripped marks in earlier pages, some left as is, with Sayo’s colorful scribbles inside, or a huge X mark with red marker coloring the page. Eventually, Yukina seen a clearer page written in black ink and several footnotes in pencil.

 _Determination symphony_ —Yukina looked up to see Sayo avoided her eye contact, visibly blossoming red.

“This is—“

“U-Um! I think you better take it home before anyone discovering it. I don’t want everyone to make fun of me.” Sayo quickly said.

“Okay then. I’ll tell you if I need some of your thoughts with my editing.”

“Y, yeah. It’s better that way.”

* * *

 

_Determination symphony—the untitled song’s supposed name is there written on the book. Yukina wondered why Sayo have to hide it away from anyone’s knowing but her. Perhaps the turquoise head avoided to be teased by Risa – now that Yukina thinks of it, is the most accurate answer. The vocalist seen that the title didn’t stray far from six titles so far; BLACK SHOUT, LOUDER, Re:birthday, Hidamari Rhodonite, Nesshoku Starmine, Heroic Advent ... this would be them using English title, and of how every title resembled in 'classic rock' feel._

Yukina wrote the first opening line, matching it with the instrumental piece they had.

“This is ...”

An umbrella of that day, she thought. Yukina once thinking that Sayo might take some lyrics from her experience, and to know she’s taking the sudden autumn rain of that very day into consideration ...

“It’s ... as expected.” She paused to see the second verse, as she hummed a bit – it was a good match. “ ... Pressure, huh.”

The voice that started Roselia was immature. It was their combined effort, the two of them. From one individual infering that they didn’t have the place to belong, to meet with a sheer luck and decided to from a band with one goal in mind. Roselia then grown in numbers, facing hardships and tone overlapping another, when finally, finally, they could say that ‘this is the place’ – ‘this is the path I’ve been sought for.’

That day, when Yukina asked Sayo to make the lyrics for her; she wanted to know what color Sayo is emitting, what kind of feelings Sayo wanted to transmit with her ‘so-called bad’ voice.

[ Your voice has been so powerful but then you— ]

A little before the refrain, Yukina stopped, watching the lyrics flown just in place, just right, though it’s needed for many alterations so the lyrics and the song matched, but—

“... Really. How can she say her voice—her song is bad?” the vocalist heaved a sigh. “It might needed lots of amendment but this is—“

‘—this is the voice I’ve liked from you.’ The vocalist halted her trail. The lyrics ended, so is the instrumental, as it is jagged by the stop line.


	4. crossing road

It was early Sunday in Risa's home when Yukina decided to pay a visit. Being childhood friends and living near to each other, either of them is bothered just by the act of visiting each other, even almost unannounced and unplanned. Sunday also the only time, when Yukina can mull over the lyrics Sayo gave to her.

While it contained no error in regard of the song, because Yukina has been the one who always wrote the song for Roselia, the vocalist feel the need to 'smooth it over' a few times. Usually, Sayo would be the one she'd ask if the guitar parts are to her liking, but this time--

\--this 'Determination Symphony' finisher is what she must think about.

"Working hard~?" came Risa's sing-song voice, along with a cup of coffee.

"Risa," Yukina looked away from the pages, setting off her headphone from the sound loop as the brunette took a sit on the sofa too beside her. The TV was on to a random news flash, or something. "Did you call for me?"

"Mm? No, I just called for you now." Risa peered over the pages, Yukina pulled the paper away in reflex. It was not done yet. "Ooh? Is this that lyrics Sayo handed to you?"

"Oh, uhh, yes." the silverette nodded. "Sorry, I've promised to Sayo that I won't show anyone before it's done."

"Don't worry about it, I won't read it." Risa chuckled. "Did you stuck on something? You seem to look at it _waa~y_ too hard."

Huh. Nothing that could be done to fool Risa's watchful eyes.

"I think the song is done, but there's ... something I think still lost, incomplete." said Yukina.

Risa hummed, her eyes rolled while thinking, "Hmm, did you think of Sayo when revising it?"

"... Eh?"

"Think of Sayo, after all, she's the main creator, right?"

"That's not it, what do you mean by, 'think of Sayo'?"

"Think of what she might liked."

Sayo.

Someone who's of the same goal with her. Someone with the wish to move on forward. Someone with a strong, resounding sound with her, and yet she--

Yukina paused.

What Sayo might liked - what pressed her to be in Roselia? Why she wanted to be here, while she could be somewhere else, not starting everything with her?

.

.

.

_Is she--Minato Yukina--ever be worth to her--Hikawa Sayo?_

[ As a question dawned within her, Yukina decided to put the struggle to Determination Symphony to an end. ]


	5. in search of lost things

The process of song finishing went well as Yukina expected. When she announced the new song--with Risa feigning innocence despite already knowing the content--they practiced a few times with the draft and then Ako, Rinko and Risa gave the output for their parts. Sayo, the one who made the song, taking in more quietness instead commenting, let Yukina who’s usually lead everyone in song making to do the deed. Yukina didn’t tell who’s the one making the lyrics this time, and Sayo didn’t mind.

“Is the song okay?”

Yukina asked, the moment everyone already off returned some equipment they borrowed from the front desk. Sayo was tidying up her own cables and cleaning the guitar’s body.

“It’s perfect.” Sayo answered in soft voice. “I’m satisfied of how it turned out.”

“I see, then it’s good.”

The thoughts she got when finalized the __Determination symphony__  brewed again, Yukina could feel it, simply by looking at the person in question. As it was only the two of them there, the urge to ask was ever present in her tongue.

__‘It’s only hindering her. I shouldn’t mess with unimportant thing-’_ _

“Minato-san?”

“Oh … yes?”

“I think … I can say I’m really glad to be in Roselia.”

There, Yukina blinked. “… What about it?”

“It was kind of miraculous thing for a band like this to be formed, wasn’t it?” Sayo continued. “We did have our share of problem, not to mention I dragged everyone’s mood down with my stern, emotional self, and yet …” Yukina saw a relief within her sigh. “Thank you for finding me, Minato-san.”

[ __Is she--Minato Yukina--ever be worth to her--Hikawa Sayo?__  ]

“I’m finished with the clean up, shall we go meet others in the lobby?”

“Let’s do that.”

[ The question; ever present, answered yet remained ambiguous, stays in static box of unanswered questions in Minato Yukina’s ward. ]

.

“Is something wrong, Yukina? You’re quiet today.”

“You sure are quick to notice, Risa.”

They stopped in front of respective houses, Risa swinging her bass case from her shoulder to ease the weight. “Though, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I just noticed, is all.” there’s her usual cattish grin.

“I’m not exactly sure of __what__  to tell.” comes clipped response.

“I see.” Risa nodded to herself. “Knock the window if you need me to hear you, okay? You said that you won’t shoulder everything alone again.”

( _ _How can I tell her I’m thinking of a stupid question over and over again?)__  “I will.”

-maybe or maybe not. She _can_ find the answer herself, after all.


End file.
